El recuerdo de una dulce sonrisa
by L.S.T.P
Summary: Syaoran y Sakura se ven envueltos en situaciones adeversas, que involucran ahra tambié a su ¡hijo!. fanfic nostalgico.


Hola, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de algun japones(a) que debe ser muy rico  
  
Que disfruten!!!!!!!  
  
EL recuerdo de una dulce sonrisa  
  
Shaoran tenia 21 años ,se encontraba en su departamento en china sentado en su sillón leyendo un libro sobre el concilio de magos ,ahora que era el jefe del clan tenia muchas responsabilidades...  
  
Shaoran cambio de pagina y se encontró con un separador ,en realidad era una madera delgada que adelante tenia bordada una flor de cerezo y atrás escrito en grande ¡suerte! , Syaoran, tomo el valioso recuerdo entre sus manos y se quito los lentes  
  
- Sakura, mi querida Sakura,- suspiro ese nombre que hacia tanto tiempo que no pronunciaba mas siempre estaba en su cabeza - han pasado varios años desde que me diste esto y aun lo recuerdo , sabias que yo tendría que estudiar algunos libros para pasar la prueba del concilio y te preocupaste por mi - cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por sus recuerdos  
  
- Shaoran ya te vas- me gritaste al tiempo que me alcanzabas  
  
voltee a verte, jadeabas se notaba que corriste para alcanzarme, me sonroje y tu me sonreíste entonces te dije  
  
- qu.. que pasa Sakura sucede algo-  
  
- no,no pasa nada es solo que Mein lin , me comento que te harán un examen en el consejo y quise desearte suerte - me explicaste ,viendo al suelo ruborizada  
  
- ggg..racias Sakura- la voz se me quebraba  
  
- ddd..enada- me dijiste sin levantar la vista del piso  
  
bueno tengo que irme- me voltee lentamente con la cara roja  
  
En eso tu me detuviste, tomando mi hombro  
  
espera Syaoran yo quería darte esto- sacando un paquete forrado de tu mochila  
  
- para mi- la sorpresa se notaba en mi voz  
  
- sí- y lo extendió hacia mi  
  
Lo tome y abrí lentamente aun atónito al abrirlo vi que era un separador con una flor de cerezo bordada me le quede viendo, a lo que tu apenada me dijiste  
  
no me quedo muy bien aun no aprendo a hacerlo muy bien es una flor de cerezo, por si no sabes lo que es, pero no te preocupes puedo hacerlo mejor, si me lo das, lo que pasa es que quise terminarlo hoy porque sabia que tenias examen pero si no lo quieres yo entiendo - dijiste insegura  
  
¡No!- respondí inmediatamente y lo apreté contra mi- esta muy bonito Sakura gracias  
  
que bueno que te gusto- dijiste con alegría  
  
Pero de repente una voz empezó a llamarte  
  
//¡¿Sakura, donde estas?!//  
  
- Tengo que irme Tomoyo me esta esperando- te volteaste y corriste hacia Tomoyo con esa sonrisa que me ponía nervioso y feliz a la vez  
  
- adiós- logre decirte antes de que te fueras  
  
- ¡suerte!- me gritaste  
  
Syaoran abrió los ojos y volvió a la realidad con una mirada triste volteo hacia el libro.  
  
- mi Sakura- dijo mientras ponía la mano sobre sus ojos deteniendo las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos  
  
Toc, toc  
  
-¡Syaoran mira lo que te traj...., que pasa Syaoran.- Main lin no termino la frase al ver a su primo dejo la bandeja con café y galletas a un lado y se acerco a el  
  
- no pasa nada- el joven hechicero se quito la mano de la cara e intento una sonrisa forzada que parecía mas una mueca  
  
a mi no me engañas , te acordaste de Sakura verdad- dijo preocupada por su mejor amigo  
  
si- acepto finalmente  
  
pero Syaoran ya han pasado 5 años no puedes seguir sufriendo por eso, tu crees que a Sakura le gustaría que la recordaras con tristeza, yo tuve la fortuna de conocerla era una persona muy alegre tuvo una vida maravillosa , ya no te lamentes-  
  
tu no lo entiendes Mein lin , yo la amaba y ella se fue por mi culpa-  
  
Syaoran no fue tu culpa estas cosas pasan ,¡Que no entiendes que te haces daño!  
  
pues quizá me lo merezca- tomo su abrigo y se dirigió hacia la puerta  
  
- ¡Syaoran espera adonde vas!- grito Main lin preocupada por el  
  
no lo se-  
  
no puedes salir el medico dijo que ya no puedes -  
  
¡paz!  
  
Se cerro la puerta ante Main lin  
  
oh no Syaoran- dijo llorando  
  
***************************************************************  
  
tuvo suerte de que lo encontráramos , si no , quizás no estaría ahora con nosotros- explico el medico  
  
le dije que no saliera pero ya sabe lo terco que es- Main lin se contuvo las lagrimas mientras observaba su primo acostado en una cama de hospital  
  
no se preocupe señorita el paciente ahora esta estable, pero...  
  
ya se, las personas que tienen la enfermedad de mi primo están condenadas- interrumpió al doctor  
  
le aconsejo que se lo lleva a casa que sea feliz estos 3 meses que se los pase con su familia-  
  
¡eso es lo único que me puede decir que actúe como sin nada mientras se muere!-  
  
señorita los enfermos de leucemia son casos incurables, usted lo sabe-  
  
lo siento , se que es cierto, pero no puedo creer que el me deje , siempre hemos estado juntos y me sentiré muy sola cuando el no este-  
  
***************************************************************  
  
espero que Touya no se atreva a hacerte nada por que si lo hace yo lo mato- dijo Mein lin mientras tocaba el timbre de la antigua casa de Sakura  
  
no te preocupes , y gracias por acompañarme eres una buena amiga- contesto Syaoran  
  
ya me conoces ,soy la mejor , que puedo hacer- demostrando su típica modestia  
  
si- acepto mientras reía  
  
ademas que eres un terco, si no hubiera aceptado venir contigo ,eres capaz de levantarte de la cama agarrar el primer vuelo a tomoeda y venir sin mi, y eso no iba a permitirlo verdad - dijo feliz al ver que el reía un poco ,hace tiempo que no lo hacia  
  
En eso la puerta se abrió  
  
hola - saludo una niña de 4 años  
  
hola -Syaoran respondió a el saludo mientras se ponía de rodillas para quedar a la altura de la niña - ¿como te llamas?-  
  
yo me llamo Sakura- dijo sonriendo  
  
mucho gusto yo soy Syaoran- mientras hacia una caravana  
  
je je que gracioso eres-  
  
porque gracioso a una princesa siempre se le deben de hacer caravanas verdad Mein lin- dijo en tono respetuoso ,como diciéndole que siguiera la broma  
  
por supuesto- mientras hacia una caravana y sonreía divertida  
  
¿quién es ,Sakura? - se oyó una voz a lo lejos  
  
son unas personas muy amables ,ven.... - dijo volteándose y abriendo mas la puerta  
  
ya te he dicho....- no termino la frase al ver a las personas paradas en el umbral de la puerta  
  
¿qué pasa?- dijo la niña abriendo con curiosidad los hermosos ojos verdes  
  
no pasa nada- dijo Touya- Kerberus ven por Sakura necesito hablar con unas personas  
  
que, pero estoy....- se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a Syaoran- vamos Sakura  
  
pero ¿por qué? - protesto con un gesto serio como de adulto  
  
ve ayudarle a Tomoyo a poner la mesa deacuerdo- mientras ponía la mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura y le revolvía la cabellera marrón (como la de Syaoran)  
  
esta bien , adiós- aun sin entender  
  
adiós - se despidió Syaoran al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo como si le dijera que todo estaba bien  
  
¿qué haces aquí? - dijo conteniendo la furia  
  
vine a conocer a mi hija- su voz era suave pero definitivamente no amable  
  
ella no es tu hija olvídate de ella que no has hecho ya bastante daño, toma tus cosas y vuelva china no quiero volver a verte aquí- intento cerrar la puerta pero Shaoran puso la mano  
  
esta vez no me voy a ir Touya, esta vez no- la decisión en su voz sorprendió a Touya pero después de unos segundos volvió a mostrarse terco  
  
vete antes de que te rompa la cara, no le harás daño, no como a mi hermana , o que ya se te olvido  
  
Estas palabras fueron como una apuñalada para Shaoran , eso aun le dolía aun sentía la culpa, no pudo responderle a Touya ,se quedo atónito como si decir algo no valiera nada  
  
ya deja de hacerlo sentir culpable , eso fue un accidente Shaoran no tuvo la culpa, el ya ha sufrido demasiado- intervino Mein lin  
  
pues no creo que como Sakura, ¡ella murió! en una sala de hospital todo por este, este......, no ,no te dejare- dijo con voz un poco mas alta  
  
Shaoran volvió en sus recuerdos y recordó la noche en que Sakura murió  
  
Sakura donde estas linda- dije volviendo de la casa de unos amigos bebí un poco y estaba alegre deje las llaves en la meseta  
  
hola Shaoran- me sonreíste  
  
hola corazón -me acerque y te bese  
  
hueles a alcohol , has estado bebiendo Shaoran- te alejaste de mi rápidamente  
  
no , bueno solo un poco - me acerque a ti nuevamente  
  
no esta bien que bebas Shaoran- te alejaste  
  
trabajo y estudio, en mi trabajo soy el mejor me dieron un acenso y en la escuela tengo uno de los mejores promedios en la escuela, creo que tengo derecho ¿o no?- te reclame  
  
no me hables así Syaoran, insinúas que yo no hago nada - su voz comenzaba quebrarse  
  
Saque una botella de licor y tome un trago  
  
Shaoran deja eso- me reprendiste mientras me quitabas la botella  
  
Sakura puedo beber si quiero es mas ahora mismo voy a hacerlo - intente marcharme  
  
- no Shaoran regresa- me tomo del hombro pero me zafe  
  
cuando salí de la casa me di cuenta de mi error fui a una florería y te compre un ramo de flores para que me perdonaras pero cuando abrí la puerta sentí que algo estaba mal entonces te llame  
  
Sakura, donde estas Sakura, lo siento, donde estas- camine hacia la sala no te encontré fui a la cocina subí a la recamara ,nada, fui al baño de la pieza y te encontré tirada junto al teléfono inalámbrico grite- ¡oh no Sakura!- mientras iba contigo y trataba de hacerte reaccionar - la voz de Tomoyo se oía por el auricular le dije- Tomoyo Sakura esta mal la llevara al hospital ya sabes cual- salí y conduje como pude hasta llegar al hospital te llevaron adentro, en eso llego Tomoyo  
  
-¿ Shaoran que paso?- dijo mientras me zarandeaba  
  
fue mi culpa - le relate lo sucedido pero no me di cuenta que Touya estaba detrás de ella , ni siquiera pude ver cuando me derrumbo de un solo puñetazo  
  
te lo advertí, maldito bastardo, si le hacías algo a Sakura te mataría- vocifero mientras me levantaba del cuello de la camisa, no podía defenderme el tenia la razón así que me deje golpear por suerte intervino Tomoyo  
  
Touya ya déjalo no se va a arreglar nada golpeándolo-  
  
¡Maldito!- me grito y me soltó-  
  
Entonces me escabullí entre las enfermeras que iban y venían preparando todo  
  
Sakura- te dije cuando te encontré acostadas en una camilla tus ojos transmitían un dolor que en ese momento no comprendí-  
  
Shaoran- dijiste con voz delgada  
  
lo siento Sakura -mientras me arrodille ante la camilla- perdóname Sakura esto es mi culpa, tomaste mi mano - no te preocupes Shaoran , no es tu culpa , todo va estar bien , y si no.....,cuida al bebe- su voz era triste y pausada  
  
no Sakura ,vas a estar bien-  
  
no lo creo,pero Shaoran , no es tu culpa , quiero que sepas que te amo mucho - me sonreíste  
  
En eso llego Tomoyo y Touya y hablaron contigo por separado yo no pude mas, me fui a la sala de espera , me senté en una silla y espere después de unos momentos llegaron Tomoyo y Touya pasaron las horas y al fin llego el medico lo único que puede hacer fue pararme para recibir la noticia que decidió mi futuro  
  
lo sentimos pero la madre era muy joven ,ella se callo y eso adelanto el parto , se tardaron en traerla y...y ella murió pero logramos salvar al bebe- dijo el joven doctor que trataba de aminorar nuestro dolor  
  
Touya se le abalanzó al doctor maldiciéndolo y pidiéndole explicaciones mientras se aguantaba las lagrimas , Tomoyo se desmayo y yo no podía siquiera moverme ella esta muerta por mi culpa no , no podía ser , no Dios , no  
  
Después en el entierro Tomoyo me dijo  
  
Shaoran quiero hablar contigo-  
  
esta bien -conteste  
  
pero llego Touya y me dijo que me largara que su padre estaba enfermo por mi culpa que Sakura estaba muerta por mi culpa, cada vez que intentaba acercarme a mi hija me corría, así i que finalmente acepte que no la merecía y me fui a china ahí había pasado los últimos 5 años.......  
  
lárguense- ya iba cerrar la puerta  
  
ya es suficiente Touya , todos estos años he aceptado tu decisión de que Sakura no conozca su padre pero ya no , no seas egoísta- intervino Tomoyo  
  
- ¡¿Tomoyo?!-  
  
todos sufrimos no nada mas tu-  
  
- esto debí decírtelo antes ,cuando yo hable con Sakura me dijo que las 2 cosas que mas le dolía era dejar a su hija y a Shaoran y me dijo que le diera esto- saco algo de su bolsa  
  
¡no lo entiendes Tomoyo, por su culpa se murió Sakura!- grito Touya  
  
no eso no es cierto y lo sabes, lo tratas así porque te sientes culpable tu tambien, el no tiene la culpa de la muerte de Sakura ni mucho menos de la de... la de...-  
  
la de mi padre- Touya termino lo que quería decir Tomoyo  
  
lo siento Touya pero es la verdad-  
  
¡no , no lo permitiré!-  
  
En eso la carta love brillo y por un momento ninguno de los de ahí pudo ver nada , pero cuando abrieron los ojos estaba ahí parada ,vestida de blanco , Sakura se veía bellísima  
  
Sakura- dijeron todos al unísono  
  
¿que pasa? - se acerco la pequeña Sakura al escuchar gritos que al parecer la llamaban - quien es esa mujer tan bonita  
  
ella es....- trato de explicarle a la niña Tomoyo  
  
ella es tu... - intento decir Touya  
  
- soy tu madre - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- y ese hombre es tu padre- apuntando a Shaoran  
  
¿mi mama, y mi papa?-  
  
así es - dijo sonriendo  
  
Sakura- mustio Shaoran  
  
Shaoran , no podré quedarme mucho tiempo solo quiero decirte que aproveches tu oportunidad de conocer a Sakura , yo no podré pero tu si , no pierdas esa valiosa oportunidad , prométemelo -  
  
te lo prometo Sakura-  
  
Touya no lo impidieras verdad- exclamo Sakura  
  
pero... - dijo aun dudoso Touya  
  
verdad que no Touya- insistió Sakura  
  
no , no lo haré -  
  
mi padre esta muy preocupado por ti Touya , tu no puedes solucionarlo todo hermanito pero te agradezco por haberlo intentado - le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida  
  
tambien quiero agradecerte Mein lin por cuidar a Syaoran, gracias  
  
y a ti Tomoyo por cuidar a Sakura y a mi hermano tambien - adiós amiga- le dio un abrazo y se alejo  
  
kero tu tambien haces felices a todos por mi - gracias- acaricio la cabecita de kero  
  
Shaoran , se feliz por los 2 , pronto nos veremos .aprovecha el tiempo que tienes - y le dio un dulce beso  
  
no Sakura , no me dejes no puedo perderte 2 veces- mustio Shaoran  
  
- no me perderás nunca Syaoran, nunca - le dijo Sakura  
  
Sakura cuida tu padre el es un terco, no lo dejes que sufra-  
  
no ,no lo haré- dijo sorprendida la niña  
  
- gracias- abraso a la chiquilla y desapareció  
  
los siguientes 3 meses Sakura y su padre se conocieron y se llevaron a las mil maravillas , Shaoran le contaba sobre su madre y todo sobre las cartas , al principio la niña no le creías , pero el le dijo que entonces de donde habían salido kero y los videos de Tomoyo , Touya y Shaoran tambien se llevaron bien por 1 vez , los últimos días de Shaoran fueron los mejores de esos 5 años pero su enfermedad siguió avanzando y el murió, sin importar todos los esfuerzos que hizo Mein lin ,que se quedo todo ese tiempo con el  
  
Después de 10 años Sakura , Tomoyo, kero y Touya se encontraban viendo videos  
  
mira ahí es cuando atrapamos la carta sombra- explicaba Tomoyo aunque todos se lo sabían de memoria  
  
era muy bonita- dijo entusiasmada al ver a su madre de niña  
  
el monstruo era igual de fea que tu - dijo Touya  
  
¡tío!- grito enojada Sakura  
  
no te preocupes Sakura el es así, aunque aveces se pasa- dijo Tomoyo dándole un codazo a su esposo  
  
je je- río Touya  
  
no les parece que me veo muy guapo en esa toma , si que guapo soy- dijo kero  
  
rieron todos al unísono  
  
tenia un hermosa sonrisa.- dijo Sakura  
  
si , la tenia- dijo Tomoyo  
  
la única vez que la vi sonreía -  
  
¿aun te acuerdas? , eras muy pequeña- preguntaron todos  
  
- si- dijo Sakura  
  
mi papa y yo siempre pensábamos en eso-  
  
- eran muy parecidos- dijo Touya  
  
- creo que por eso se llevaban bien - dijo kero  
  
si mi padre y yo teníamos el recuerdo de esa dulce sonrisa-  
  
Fin.  
  
Si , si es súper mega cursi y algo chafona pero lo escribí hace mucho tiempo y estaba un poco lela (¿poco? , ¿estaba?) bueno si te gustó o no mándame un review o a mi correo dark_sly7@hotmail.com si tienes algún buen fic que quieras mandarme bye!!!! 


End file.
